Eternal Dream
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: Caminhos que se separaram. Vidas que se distanciaram. Um amor que se separou. Agora novamente juntos, mas... Os sentimentos permanecem intactos? Os sentimentos podem viver para sempre dentro de um coração?


**Disclaimer**: Santi Seiya é do Tio Kuramada. E ponto final, não tem como roubar um personagem ou outro.

**Sinopse**: Caminhos que se separaram. Vidas que se distanciaram. Um amor que se separou. Agora novamente juntos, mas... Os sentimentos permanecem intactos? Os sentimentos podem viver para sempre dentro de um coração?

**Eternal Dream**

**- by Sini**

_O que nos aconteceu?_

_Nossas juras se perderam..._

_Nossos sonhos..._

_Realmente se foram?_

Um dia qualquer, em uma tarde qualquer... Depois de certo tempo uma rotina se estabelecera no santuário. Mesmo que alguns ainda estranhassem ver um jovem Dohko, cavaleiro de Libra treinando e se divertindo com os outros cavaleiros, ou à volta da imponente figura do Antigo Mestre, Shion, agora sem usar máscara e também jovem. Mas era assim que tudo estava no Santuário Pós-Hades.

Caminhava sem rumo, era horário de almoço e nada tinha para fazer, mais um dia, mais uma hora. O tempo já não importava. Simplesmente saíra de uma rotina para entrar em outra. Simples.

'- Aldebaran!'

'- Bom dia Dohko! Não vai treinar hoje?'

'- Folga, e você?'

'- Também... Por que não passa depois em casa pra assistir um filme? Loquei um, me falaram que é bom!'

'- Claro... – seu pensamento voa e ele se lembra de alguém que talvez também fosse gostar de fazer algo diferente – Posso levar alguém?'

'- Porque não poderia? É claro que sim Dohko! Quanto mais gente melhor!'

'- Então até mais tarde...'

'- Até!'

_Sonhos que se perdem_

_No vazio do tempo e do espaço_

_Desejos que se vão_

_Diante do que se parece impossível realizar_

_Quando a obrigação tem de vir antes do coração_

'- Vamos seu chato! Não custa nada!'

'- Para com isso Dohko!

'- Para você! Não reclama sempre que está cansado de tudo?'

'- É diferente Dohko!'

'- Não é não! Você precisa sair! Reclama e reclama, quando surge uma oportunidade de mudar não quer sair!'

'- Céus! Quando Você invoca com algo é pior que criança birrenta!'

'- Algum problema com isso?'

'- Não! Tirando o fato que ninguém sabe disso! Parece que sou eu que tenho que agüentar!'

'- É pra você não ficar com ciúmes!'

'- E por que eu teria ciúmes de você?'

'- Eu vou saber? Eu sou seu amigo! Não leio mentes! Mas é bom você descer se não eu venho te buscar!'

E saiu tempestuoso do recinto, as palavras martelavam em sua mente...

_A cada passo que dou_

_Me distancio ainda mais_

_Por onde será que seus sonhos se perderam?_

'-Você veio então... –falou Dohko ao sentir o cosmo da pessoa que se aproximava.'

'- Depois do seu _gentil_ convite...'

'- Eu sabia que não resistiria a ele.'

'- Hunft! – e virando-se para o anfitrião – desculpe-me Aldebaran de Touro por esta lamentável cena e gostaria de agradecer pro ter estendido esse convite a minha pessoa também.'

'- Que isso – respondeu um tanto sem jeito o grandão – a honra é minha, Grande Mestre.'

'- Ah! Chame-o de Shion mesmo, duvido que se importe, além do mais, toda essa formalidade é ridícula.'

'- Você não muda independente dos séculos, Dohko! Desde sempre quebrando regras de etiqueta!'

'- Só porque quando não era um assunto formal eu, ao contrario de você, chamava o nosso Grande mestre pelo nome? Poupe-me Shion! Agora você é o Grande Mestre, não iria mudar o MEU jeito por causa de uma formalidade inútil, eu te conheço melhor que qualquer outra pessoa aqui – enquanto falava nervosa, uma pessoa se divertia com a cena, Aldebaran, afinal, não era qualquer um que vinha o cavaleiro mais equilibrado (não o mais tranqüilo, esse era o cargo de Mu) e o Grande Mestre perderem a compostura – além do mais, não estamos em reunião, relaxe ao menos uma vez depois de alguns séculos!'

'- Você tem que aprender a controlar esse seu temperamento, Dohko! E aprender a ter postura! Onde já se viu ficar com o pé em cima da mesinha da sala?'

'- Shion! Eu não sou uma criança, sabia? E eu sei como agir! E aquela vez eu tava na minha casa!'

'- Senhores – Aldebaran tentava conter o riso, era divertido como eles conseguiam parecer mais... Comuns, quando brigavam, na realidade, Dohko era uma pessoa sempre espontânea, não era tão difícil vê-lo rindo ou brincando, principalmente depois que ele fez amizade com Milo (eram uma verdadeira dupla para se dar risada, sempre se divertindo as custas dos outros), agora Shion, não, apenas viam - no no posto que assumira, sempre sério, como uma estatua num altar, longe dos demais, talvez, pensou o taurino, ele conseguisse entender Dohko, era apenas uma tentativa de fazer Shion descer daquele pedestal que sem querer entrara. Devia ser uma vida solitária aquela... – Calma... Ainda temos um filme para assistir e antes disso...'

'- Pipocas para estourar! – quase gritou o libriano e completou rindo - Uma sessão de cinema em casa sempre exige pipoca! Eu te ajudo, Deba! E você Shion... Fica aí! Sentadinho! Quietinho! – e saiu puxando o taurino para a cozinha deste.'

Enquanto iam acertando as coisas ali na cozinha, Dohko pediu – em voz baixa - que Aldebaran ligasse o rádio, para que não tivesse possibilidade de Shion ouvi-los, no que foi prontamente atendido pelo amigo, que estava curioso com tanto sigilo do outro.

'- Desculpa pela cena Deba, mas esse ariano está estressadinho e não quer dar o braço a torcer!'

'- Tudo bem! Mas não nego que foi divertido! Mas o que aconteceu para ele estar assim?'

'- Solidão! Aquele cabeça-dura não percebe que eu me preocupo com ele! Mas ele fica naquele pedestal dele! Não percebe que assim somente se afasta, para começar o posto dele já ajuda!'

'- Por isso o trouxe?'

'- É! Depois de muita briga, você não se importa, né Deba?'

'- Claro que não! Apesar de que se fosse o Milo no meu lugar ia ter caído na risada!'

'- Ainda bem que é você! Do jeito que aquele anda de mau-humor era capaz de sair batendo o pé feito criança birrenta!'

'- Eu iria adorar ver essa cena, Dohko! Mas... Vamos que essa pipoca já estourou! Você leva os copos pra mim?'

'- Claro! O ariano já deve estar fervendo de raiva! Detesta quando eu faço isso!'

'- Mas você não...'

'- Eu vivia largando-o sozinho quando conseguia arrastá-lo para escorpião, ficava eu e o Lidius conversando e o outro mau-humorado resmungando! Ele odiava isso!'

'- Até imagino o porquê... – comentou o taurino rindo.'

Chegaram na sala e encontraram Shion analisando – curiosamente- alguns retratos dispostos na estante de Aldebaran, fotos entre os cavaleiros, a maioria depois de voltarem, pós-Hades, como alguns chamavam. Casais que ficara sabendo que se formara, apenas porque o 'amigo chato' sempre subia e ficava ali falando e falando sem parar. _Atrapalhando-o_ como dizia, mas sabia que seria bem pior sem ele, pois já tinha vivido a situação e sentira falta daqueles momentos em que Dohko ficava falando sem parar na sua cabeça, sabia que não tinha metade da espontaneidade do libriano e talvez por isso acabasse ficando mais distante dos acontecimentos a sua volta, fora assim no passado e era assim agora, sabia apenas o que o Grande Mestre precisa saber, os outros acontecimentos as pessoas ignoravam, esqueciam que ele também tinha um outro lado. E a sua vida pessoal ficava igual a zero.

'- Tisc, tics... Fuçando nas coisas alheias, Shion?'

'- É claro que não Dohko! Quem faz isso é você! – retrucou de imediato, mas era visível que ele ficara levemente corado com isso.'

'- Parem de brigar e vamos ao filme! – falou Aldebaran sentando-se na poltrona e deixando o sofá para os dois – Espero que nenhum dos dois já tenha visto.'

'- E qual é, Aldebaran? – perguntou (um tanto... Educado demais, formal demais para a ocasião) Shion enquanto se sentava ao lado de um Dohko que tinha se apossado de uma das duas tigelas de pipoca.'

'- Bang, Bang, Você morreu.'

'- Um filme de serial killer? – perguntou Libra animado com a idéia de muita ação.'

'- Não... – Touro sorriu fazendo suspense – vocês verão...'

_Eu sempre esperei..._

_Eu para sempre esperarei..._

_Talvez um dia..._

_Quem sabe..._

'- Interessante essa colocação do filme, sobre violência e os acontecimentos que podem ocorrem a partir de pequenos atos, mostrando o quando a mente de um adolescente é imprevisível...'

'- Dava para você trabalhar isso no Santuário, Shion, com tanto aprendizes e cavaleiros pegando as armaduras ainda no inicio da adolescência, lembra? Nós dois quando pegamos ainda éramos muito jovens!'

'- Vocês sempre tem essa mania? – perguntou Deba rindo da cara que os dois cavaleiros mais velhos fizeram...'

'- Que mania, Aldebaran? – Shion perguntou, agora seu tom era mais suave, talvez um tanto melancólico, mas o taurino percebeu que era sua entonação mesmo, ficava feliz de que o Grande Mestre tivesse aberto uma brecha naquela carapaça de formalidade que sempre agia.'

'- Discutirem o filme, analisá-lo e dissecá-lo, como se fosse um estudo cientifico.'

'- Não sei... Sempre conversamos sobre livros e agora sobre filmes que eventualmente assistimos, assim como da situação do santuário. Nunca parei para pensar nisso. Mas esse filme me levou a refletir se isso não é algo que tem de ser visto e conversado com os cavaleiros mais jovens. Apelidos e Tratamentos que para alguns não são nada, outros podem achar ofensivos, ainda mais quando temos um sistema hierárquico e aqui não podemos ser chamados de pessoas normais, visto a amplitude de poder que adquirimos em nossos treinamentos.'

'- Shion, calma... Temos ótimos instrutores para casos e brigas que chegam aos nossos ouvidos e sempre trabalhos isso, não precisa pensar que todas as crianças sofrem com isso. Já basta todo o psicológico que é trabalho quando são obrigadas a viver longe de casa. Eles têm de aprender a viver e superar adversidades!'

'- Eu só fiquei pensando Dohko que talvez eu não esteja dando a devida...'

'- Shion é como o Dohko falou, são casos e casos e neurose nessa hora não adianta. Na realidade eu fiquei com vontade de ter o script dessa peça para ler...'

'- Eles deram o site, você poderia não apenas pegar como tentar montar, Deba! Assim já nos pouparia trabalho, ao menos meu para acabar com a neurose do Shion, você poderia apresentar essa peça, montá-la junto de alguns aprendizes.'

'- Não sei Dohko... Nunca fiz isso, e montar, acertar, elaborar cenários e dirigir uma peça? Tem mais a cara do Afrodite essa área dramática, ou do Milo... – falou um tanto envergonhado Aldebaran.'

'- Se você quiser vai ter todo o meu apoio, Aldebaran, tenho certeza que Dohko lhe ajudaria na supervisão e se você conversasse com os outros cavaleiros eles poderiam ajudar.'

'- Imaginem o Mascara no papel principal? – caçoou o libriano, rindo da própria idéia.'

'- Menos Dohko!'

'- Na enche, Shion! Sabe o que essa idéia me lembra? – vendo o outro negar – Pena que você não deve ter pego Deba, mas quando éramos jovens, eu e o Shion aqui, participamos da Phanatéia! As festas para Atena que nosso Grande Mestre organizava, só que em vez de seguir a tradição normal acontecia apenas duas de séculos em séculos, sempre que a reencarnação de Atena completava oito anos, tem nos dados do santuário!'

'- E como eram as festas? – perguntou Aldebaran interessado – que tal tomarmos um chá gelado enquanto vocês contam?'

'- Ótimo! Para a cozinha Shion! – levantou de um salto Dohko puxando o amigo que quase perdeu o equilíbrio por causa do susto para diversão do dono da casa.'

'- Phanatéia é uma festa que ocorre tipicamente de quatro em quatro anos e tem data definida, mas como o Dohko lembrou conosco era diferente. E aproveitávamos e fazíamos as mais diversas provas. Teatro, poesia, dança, corrida...'

'- Cultural, foi a melhor! Yoros de Virgem, com sua mania intragável de Sabe-Tudo e Àurus de Aquário o senhor sabichão perdendo para o chá de camomila ambulante, Aurion de Sagitário!'

'- Como?- Touro não entendeu direito a colocação cheia de entusiasmo do amigo.'

'- Dohko, você sempre se enrola. Acontece que Yoros era um tanto... Certinha e...'

'- Metida a Sabe tudo!'

'- Dohko! – repreendeu Shion mais por força do habito porque os outros dois viram um brilho de riso no olhar do ariano e o libriano apenas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e o encarou como se dissesse: _E não era?_ – Tudo bem... Ela era uma metida a sabe tudo por possuir a capacidade de ver, eventualmente, o futuro. E Àurus de Aquário era o mais provável sucessor da cadeira de Grande Mestre e...'

'- Outro metido a viver com a cara nos livros? Algo no estilo, Camus? – perguntou Aldebaran rindo e percebendo que os grandes heróis de outras guerras que tanto lhe fora contado por seu mestre em treinamento, também tinham seus lados não tão perfeitos, os dois que restara era já vira.'

'- Camus? O Camus é quase um ser sociável perto do Àurus, digo, o Camus antes de namorar o Milo, assim como o Àurus antes de se acertar, graças aos céus, com o Lidius, não sei o que era pior – começou Libra a comentar consigo mesmo – agüentar o mau-humor do Àurus quando estava muito calor ou o Lídius fazendo os mais milaborosos planos de declaração para o aquariano!'

'- Ganhava do Milo?'

'- O Milo é tão louco como o Lídius, se um já não tivesse enterrado a tanto tempo diria que são clonados! Até tem certa aparência física!'

'- Não exagera Dohko! Creio que o Milo é mais calmo!'

'- É... Creio que o Milo não deve ter levado tanta pancada na cabeça!'

'- E depois ainda diziam que o Lídius tinha uma língua venenosa! – suspirou Shion, para pura diversão do taurino, alias para ele aquele dia estava sendo completamente diferente! E completamente divertido.'

'- Excesso de convivência! Eu vivia com um escorpião em casa, agora convivo com outro!'

'- Menos vocês dois! Agora eu estou curioso com a historia!"

'- Certo, Deba! Digo, Aldebaran – corrigiu-se rapidamente Shion ao ver que havia chamado o outro pelo apelido, vendo que este apenas sorrira sinalizando que podia e devia chamá-lo assim e Dohko abria um sorriso ainda maior, acabou por sorrir também – Sagitário venceu os dois prováveis vencedores da prova cultural, que consistia numa jogo de perguntas e respostas para ver quem conhecia mais sobre a historia do Santuário! Yoros e Àurus tinham passado quase que os últimos meses, desde quando a festa fora anunciada, estudando na biblioteca, só que Aurion desde antes de receber a armadura costumava estudar isso, apenas por curiosidade, mas ninguém apostara nele! Apenas Dárius apostou! Ficou uma semana dando ordens nos perdedores, que ficaram como escravos!'

'- Ainda bem que na ultima hora eu desisti de apostar! Além disso, tinham as freqüentes brigas de Lunion de Câncer e Yoros, as duas não se davam!'

'- Tudo era bem movimentado com vocês, hein?'

'- Até demais! As discussões das duas, às crises de ciúme do Lídius com as crises de mau-humor do Àurusm entre outras, quem sobrava para resolver a apaguisar? A balança humana aqui!'

'- Menos Dohko! Menos!'

'- Shion... Eu ouvi tantas vezes o poema que o Lídius criou para o concurso que eu lembro até hoje!'

'- Boa memória!'

'- E como era esse concurso?'

'- Os participantes enviavam os poemas anonimamente e no dia eles seriam lidos e o melhor seria lido novamente no fim com a entrega da coroa de louros para o vencedor, que logicamente seria quem iria declamar!'

'- E todos apostavam no Lídius que viva escrevendo, mas o vencedor foi outro, né Shion? – o ariano corou com a lembrança do outro!'

'- Como assim, Dohko?'

'- Bem... O Lídius havia brigado com o namorado e ficara o ultimo mês MORANDO na minha casa e escrevendo e lendo e relendo aquele poema que era uma declaração de amor, pedido de desculpas e etc. Mas no fim recebeu uma menção de honra porque foi muito aplaudido e quem recitou fui eu já que o Lídius desmaiou quando o Àurus falou que tinha gostado e o beijo para espanto geral na frente de todos! Ele voltou do beijo e chão! O vencedor foi o Shion aqui!'

'- Por Atena! Quanto Rolo! – o taurino enquanto falou isso, só ria.'

'- Você lembra como era o seu poema, Shion?'

'- Não... Por que?'

'- Nada... Eu lembro... Deixe-me ver... Se chamava Do meu Lado apenas...'

'- Como era? – perguntou Deba, curioso, como seria um poema escrito pelo Grande mestre?'

'- Era romântico, uma declaração, mas nada que chegasse a carga emocional que o Lidius conseguia por no papel... Sinceramente o dele é que devia ter ganho...'

'- Você não o tem escrito em algum lugar, não Shion?'

'- Não – respondeu prontamente a pergunta feita por Dohko.'

'- Então... – ele sorriu, tinha certeza que Shion mentia, ele era certinho demais para isso, mas... – EU vou ter que confiar na minha memória – o ex-cavaleiro de Áries pareceu por alguns segundos ter empalidecido, mas depois concordou com, o que Dohko reconheceu, um falso sorriso de tranqüilidade...

_Nada é mais poderoso..._

_Que o amor_

_Nada pode ser mais perfeito..._

_Que o amor_

_E nada consegue ser tão infinitamente belo..._

_Que o amor_

_A beleza dos imperfeitos_

_O sonho dourado_

_A efemeridade do paraíso_

_Quem realmente pode definir tal sentimento?_

_Por todos os lugares, busquei._

_Em todos os mares, naveguei._

_Por todas as trilhas eu passei._

_Em busca desse amor_

_Desse sonho que nos torna especiais_

_Busquei com tanto afinco_

_Com tanto desejo_

_E nunca encontrando_

_Nunca percebendo_

_Que o que eu queria_

_Estava ali, desde sempre..._

_Do meu lado apenas..._

_Tantos lugares conheci..._

_Tantas amizades eu fiz..._

_Quantos sonhos eu perdi?_

_Ao meu lado sempre esteve tudo que eu queria_

_E eu nunca percebi_

_O tempo passou_

_E eu sempre perdia meu tempo_

_Buscando o que já tinha_

_Procurando sem nunca parar pra pensar_

_Que sentimento era aquele que eu já possuía_

_Tanto tempo para perceber_

_Que aquilo era amor_

_Amor, puro e simples..._

_E estava ali_

_Do meu lado..._

_Desde sempre..._

'- Sem duvida é muito bonito!'

'- Obrigado, Aldebaran.'

'- É apenas a verdade, Shion...'

'- E ninguém diz anda sobre a minha declamação perfeita?'

'- Dohko...'

'- Tudo bem... Quer ouvir o do Lídius, Deba?'

'- Tente então... – o taurino respondeu sorrindo.'

'- Eu já disse, ouvi tantas vezes e tantas versões dele que você não conseguiria acreditar...'

'- Lídius tinha brigado com Àurus, mais uma vez, e nessas horas quase se instalava em Libra, deprimido – Shion disse com um meio sorriso – e dessa vez tinha sido aparentemente mais séria, então resolveu escrever algo pra acalmar o homem, só que... Faltava um mês para o concurso, então durante esse mês, religiosamente de duas a três vezes por dia ele aparecia em Libra... – Dohko fez uma careta ao se lembrar, causando apenas riso nos presentes.'

'- Vamos lá, então...

_Vagando pelo vazio_

_Escura e trêmula_

_Ela grita!_

_Ela chora!_

_Ela aclama!_

_Sussura..._

_Perdão..._

_Vaga por todos os cantos_

_Atraca em todos os portos_

_A sua procura_

_Pedindo perdão_

_Pedindo sua presença_

_Sua única fonte de luz_

_Um coração cheio de dores_

_De mágoas e sofrimentos_

_De medos e temores_

_Uma alma enegrecida pela dor_

_Mergulhada na mais profunda escuridão_

_Você não me ensinou a te esquecer... _

Inconscientemente os olhares de Shion e Dohko se cruzaram, mas isso passou desapercebido a Aldebaran que havia levantado para pegar mais chá para Shion, que havia sinalizado o pedido.

_Volte apenas para me dar à dádiva do esquecimento_

_Eu sou um ser vazio_

_Sem nada para viver_

_Perdidos em sonhos e em lembranças_

_Na saudade de um amor_

_Não diga que eu perdi..._

_Sem amor eu nada sou..._

_Volta..._

_Sem você eu nada sou..._

_Me perdoe..._

_Eu deixo de ser o que sou ao seu lado_

_Esqueço meus desejos_

_Esqueço meus sonhos e anseios_

_Apenas volte..._

_Ou..._

'- Ou... – continuou Shion, sorrindo.'

'- Droga! Falhou!'

'- Tudo bem Dohko, você está perdoado, mas se lembrar, por favor me conte, realmente tem...'

Duas figuras chegaram em Touro e Aldebaran foi recebê-los, Milo e Kamus.

'- Olas,Deba! Dohko! Shion! – cumprimentou Milo alegremente, o que resultou num beliscão na cintura, presente do namorado.'

'-Milo! Mais respeito com o Grande Mestre! Desculpas, mas esse...- não conseguiu terminar a frase, Shion com um gesto dispensou aquilo, e se levantou, apressado...'

'-...'

'- Vê o que fez, Cubo de gelo!'

'- Oras!...'

'- Hei! Vocês, não precisam brigar 24 horas por dia! – Dohko falou rindo, mas em seus olhos estava estampado um brilho de preocupação. – Eu também estou indo... Até...'

Subiu rapidamente sem dar chances para algo mais.

'- Droga! Droga! Droga!- pensava - Justo quando finalmente parecia que eu tinha conseguido, agora deve estar lá em cima com aquela cara amarrada...'

Tranqüilamente foi caminhando até sua casa, onde entrou e foi para o quarto, então... Sem perceber algumas palavras começaram a voltar em sua mente...

_Por que eu teria ciúmes de você? Por quê?... Por quê?... Por quê?..._

Lembrou-se do que Shion falara... A mascara de aparente tranqüilidade caia, afinal, ele era o Antigo Cavaleiro de Libra, o Homem da Balança... E por que merda seria que ele não poderia ter sentimentos? Fechou os olhos... Os sentimentos voando em sua mente, as saudades, as lembranças... As lágrimas puderam em fim escorrer silenciosamente por sua face...

Perdera seu mundo há tanto tempo, seu mundo... Seu coração... E só lhe restavam seus sonhos... Era um idiota! Um tolo! Um sonhador...

De que adiantara sonhar tanto? Lutar tanto?...

Tudo havia se acabado com o tempo... E ali estava ele... Sofrendo novamente... Sofrendo porque sabia que não se desligaria daquele amor...

Aquelas palavras martelavam constantemente na sua mente...

_Por que eu teria ciúmes de você? Por quê?... Por quê?... Por quê?..._

'- Desculpa... Desculpa Shion... Mas eu te amo... Eu ainda te amo... Eu tento, mas não posso esquecer...'

As lagrimas escorriam abundantemente por seu rosto, estava jogado na cama, fitando o infinito que lhe era o teto, podendo mergulhar em suas lembranças... e recitou os últimos trechos do poema de Lídius, que não conseguira falar com Shion por perto...

_ao menos, me ensine a te esquecer..._

_O tempo que passar..._

_Não importa_

_Não existe tempo que apague o que sinto_

_Estaremos eternamente juntos_

_Em meus sonhos_

_Em minha alma..._

_Estaremos juntos..._

_Sempre..._

_Mesmo que o seu amor se apague_

_Eu vou continuar a te amar..._

_Eternamente..._

'- E eu sou um sonhador, Shion, eternamente serei... – sussurou por fim...'

E uma ultima lembrança lhe chegou antes de adormecer cansado emocionalmente... Um beijo... Um pôr-do-sol... Um resquício de felicidade... Uma promessa...

Fim

**N/A:** E assim eu encerro essa fic, mais uma Doh/Shi. Não ficou exatamente como planejei, mas eu gostei... Talvez para alguns um pouco triste, ta... Eu admito é uma fic triste... Mas... Fazer o que? É a historia desses dois!

Originalmente a minha pesquisa sobre as Phanatheias era para ter sido fic para o concurso do SSD, mas... Não veio e então sem querer acabou entrando no contexto dessa fic... Só como citação mesmo '

Os poemas são de minha autoria, então... se não gostarem ou quiserem ver o segundo na integra (já que necessitou pelo contexto da fic ser separado)

E como sempre lembranças a minha tríade: Carola (culpada-mor), Freedom (companheira de idéias mirabolantes) e Lady Cygnus (beta sumida). E também para maninha loira, Veneninho (mais conhecida como Petit Ange) que eu pedi pra ler já que consegue fazer um angust como poucas.

Mais? Sim... A Sini, aqui, já tem idéia para uma próxima Doh/Shi! – eu já falei... é o meu casal! Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça – o que podemos dizerr, é bem provável – essa fic se situa entre Lembranças Sob a Chuva e Lembranças Passadas...

E a Sini tentou, ouviram? TENTOU fazer uma capa para esta fic, e também para as outras doh/shi, então... Se alguém quiser ver, avise que eu passo o link - talvez, futuramente eu ponha no meu profile '

Mail de contato: black ponto sini arroba gmail ponto com

Beijos

SinistraNegra


End file.
